Airen Maid
by SteamFriedDumpling
Summary: She came to APrilius to start a new life. But instead she finds herself tied up with a trip to a Mafia headquarters. The reason for her abduction? To bear the child of the Young Master of the house! AXC! A little smut and all...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Yeap I dont own GS/D, or any of the GS/D franchise. They belong to Sunrise and Bandai. But if I do own them, there would a lot of yaois and AsuXcaga episodes for the fans to faint about...XD Heck, I'll even make a AsuXCaga bed scene!_**

****

**_First Serving_**

* * *

Huddled in a corner, with both hands tied, Cagalli Yula Athha found herself in the most unbelievable situation. Who would have thought that her first night here in Aprilius would end up in the back seat of a mafia owned Mercedes? At first, it was one of her father's attempts to bring her back home, but after they started tying her up, she dropped all her hopes.

It all started when she was on her way to her apartment, when a man dressed in black approached her and asked about the pendant she was wearing. At first she was hesitant to answer the man, but he was getting annoying, so she decided to answer the man.

"An old friend of mine back in high school gave it to me. Why?"

"Could it be a young man of dashing looks named Athrun Zala?"

"Athrun? No, His name was Asuran. And there's no way Asuran can be that dashing. He was all nerdy with that outdated glasses of his and that weird ponytail. Yup, Asuran cant be that Athrun guy you're talking about."

"I see. Then, one last question. Are you Cagalli Yula Athha? The daughter of the business tycoon Uzumi Nara Athha?" The moment she heard her complete name, cold sweat raced all over her body. Could this be one of those stalkers? No. He's too old for that. But hell, whoever he is, he's bad news. Need to get away from this old fart! Fast!

Without any warning, she dashed away from the man. She would enter every store she would pass, and stay there for few minutes and observe if there's anyone following her, then when the coast seemed clear, she would head out, and dashed again. Finally, after all those grueling running, she was able to reach the sanctity of her new apartment. She made sure the locks were working, all windows are shut tight, and her cellphone's battery was full. Then she began packing her stuff back. Looks like she has to relocate again, just to be sure.

With was past midnight, when she heard noises outside her room. And before she could even react, a hand grabbed her mouth, muffling her screams of protest. Then next thing she knew, she was being hauled to a black car, with the same man sitting in the front.

"My name's Andrew Watlfield. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Ms Athha, but you are now a personal property of the Young Master of ZAFT."

_Zaft? That big time Mafia thing in Aprilius? Don't tell me Father sold he to those hooligans?! _

Her eyes glowed with anger, as she tried to break free of her captors. She tried to push the hanky they used to muffle her screams with her tongue, but Andrew guy taped her mouth shut. So now, here she is, huddled here in this stupid car, on it's way to that young master bastard. IF she finds out who ever is responsible for her abduction, she'll make sure that person will suffer her wrath. Her pure raging wrath.

Wait.

That guy mentioned Asuran.

Asuran? No. Asuran's too wimpy for a mobster. With those nerdy glasses of his. He's like a match stick to these guys. What if he's the young master? Impossible. He's too off to be one. He's too goody-good to be one. Although he's cute with his glasses off, he's still off. Come to think of it, she used to have a crush on that nerd before, but she wasn't able to tell him after she had to move back to ORB.

AAARGHHH!

This obviously not the time to think of these hanky panky things. She needs to get away from these thugs before they arrived to that headquarters of theirs.

"We're here, Ms Athha."

Great.

A despicable man called Yzak carried her inside the mansion. With her eyes blindfolded, she could only imagine how ugly this guy is, feeling how rough and mean he was with her. He even taped her feet and legs together! And the way he carried her! It was if, she was a sack of potatoes you can toss and drag around just like that! Count your days of happiness you bastard!

Suddenly, a hush of murmurs caught her attention. It was too soft, that she had to shut all her thoughts of revenge for this Yzak and to all who abducted her off. Straining her ears hard, she was finally able to hear the murmurs clearly.

"Is she the one?" _Are they talking about me?  
_  
"I think so? See the hair? It's blonde alright." _They are!!_

"But I thought it was long and beautiful?" Sorry assholes, you guys are too late. I had it cut off.

"She doesn't look pretty." _GODAMN IT! Bet you're butt uglier than me!_

"She looks…flat…like a board." _What the hell!_

"Must be the way Mr. Yzak carries her. The young master's taste in women cannot be mistaken. I'm sure she's well endowed like the others!" _Your young master's a down right pervert._

"But she does have a beautiful skin! I wonder if her eyes where as pretty what the rumors said…" _You got that right ass holes…_

Wait…

"SILENCE! Don't you have chores to finish?" The loud annoying voice of this Yzak boomed over her ear. But she was thankful for that in a way. At least in that simple way, she could be spared of her dignity. It seemed like everyone here is all here to scrutinized her being. That felt so uncomfortable to her. So embarrassing.

Somehow, the Yzak guy noticed how she lost all her confidence from the chatter as she hung limply in his shoulder. "Do not work yourself over those low lifes. You're here with a reason. And that is to carry the child of the Young Master. So don't you get yourself overworked by those buffoons. Save your strength for the master."

Wha—

Before she could entirely grasp the meaning of his words, she was handed to a pair of soft hands. A woman perhaps? The pair of hands guided her to a wall, and helped her to stand up, as it began to untie the tapes plastered around her. She heard the Yzak's guy's footsteps fade away, as the door shut close. Waiting patiently for the hands to untie her hands, she began to plan her escape.

"I'm sorry, Yzak can be so rough with women at times…"The voice confirmed her thoughts. It was a woman. And the gentle woman to boot, as this lady began to apply ointment to her now sore feet and legs. Then she took off the tape off her mouth. The moment she felt air inside her mouth, she took deep breaths of relief. Then next to be taken off was her blindfold. The first burst of light made her squint a little, but she was able to adjust to the light just fine. and in front of her was the kind woner of that beautiful voice. A beautiful raven-haired lady was standing in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Shiho. I'll be your aid for the night, so I hope we can get along." She was really pretty, especially when she smiles. She should be the one to bear that bastard's child! Not her!

"Ms. Athha, can you turn your back for me?" _Ah! My chance!_

"Uhm. Okay." Turning her back, she waited patiently for the right time to strike. The moment she felt her hands free, she kicked free of Shiho's hold, and delivered another blow, knocking her off balance. Without looking back, she grabbed some of the maid's uniform hanging on the wall and took off.

"Wait!!!" She could hear Shiho's voice echo through the corridors as she fled. She made a quick turn at the empty looking corridor to her right. Dang, this place is so big, it's a miracle no one gets lost here. Now, she needs to find a place to hide until the coast is clear. She found a small closet by the end of the corridor. It was a broom closet, but it would do. She just needs to change her clothes into this uniform and she'll be able to blend her way out.

The only thing is…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? FRENCH MAID FETISH?" A deep neckline, enough to show half of her breasts, a slinky short skirt with white frilly laces, a black thigh socks, and a heart shaped apron with an enormous ribbon tied at the back. Embarrassed and baffled, she bravely took a step outside the closet.

Good. The coast is clear.

Good. Otherwise she would have lost any remaining dignity she has if there was someone to find her dressed in this ridiculous outfit. Taking a relief sigh, she decided to head toward the end of the corridor, and try to look for a window she could exit to. When suddenly a stampede of footsteps and loud voice made her abandon he decision.

In a desperate act, she entered the closest door to her. It seemed empty at first glance, as she took few steps inside, after locking the door. The room was really big, completely furnished with expensive furniture and appliances. Bookcases lined the whole side of the room, armoire of rare collectible swords and weaponry, and a lavish study table on the corner caught her attention. Who ever lives here must be a book worm of sorts. And that was just on the first side of the divider. Who knows what else is on the other side…

Taking small sneaky steps, she made her way behind the divider. What she saw there made her dropped her jaw in awe.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" A man, with only a flimsy towel wrapped around his loins, and the most seductive green eyes, and most handsome features, stood in front of her.

"Uhhh…errr…" _Goddamn it Cagalli Think!_

"Well?"

"Ah! I'm the new help! Today was my first day here and I'm really bad with directions, and I think I'm lost…sir?" She knew her lips were trembling. And her legs. No, scratch that. Her entire body was shaking. Even her voice! She could feel her cheeks burn under the man's gaze.

Just how long are you gonna look at me, you pervert!

"Mmm…I didn't know our servants had to wear fancy maid outfits… " Before his words could settle properly in her mind, the sudden touch of the man's cold finger on her exposed cleavage gave her an electrocution. And before she knew it, her mouth was being invaded by the man's tongue. She could feel her entire being melting down, and despite her mind's protests against this invading kiss and those violating hand, she couldn't move at all.

"Sir—"if it weren't for the voice from the other side of the divider, she would not be able to break free from this pervert's hands. The moment she was able to regain her composure, she gave a hard heavy slap on the man's face.

"Dearka…state your reason…" The man touched his smarting cheek. He didn't flinch or even attempted to hurt her. In fact, he just stood there and smiled at her. A very weird smile. More like he was trying to seduce her. And it's working.

"The lady has escaped---"

"Mmmm…need not to worry Dearka… The new maid's here. My Personal maid I mean."

"Sir?"

Licking his lips, he made a quick move and before she knew it, she was again in his arms. With one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, she was too powerless to break free. Especially with that warm fuzzy feeling still brewing inside her. He ushered her towards the other side of the divider. The man known as Dearka was there, kneeling.

"See?" Dearka's jaw dropped the moment he laid eyes on the 'new maid'. Speechless, he bowed and excused his leave.

"Now then, are you ready to serve my every need?

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Okane Ga Nai, and the need to make a new story that's a little bit funkier and happier, I present you Airen Maid! Hope you'll like it.. 


	2. A Bitter cup of Coffee

* * *

**2****nd**** Serving: A Bitter cup of Coffee**

* * *

"Uhhh…excuse me?" She felt her heart sink to the bowels of despair as the words registered in her mind. With small sneaky steps, she began to back away from the naked hunky pervert. _Dude, you're sexy and hawt, but I'm not this desperate to just sleep with some random naked hunk I just recently barged into. Absolutely NEVER!_

"Are you deaf? Or plain stupid?" The expression on the naked hunk's face was indefinable. It was either ¼ sarcasm, ¼ anger, ¼ annoyed, ¼ arrogance. Scratch that, 2/4 arrogance, with that stupid, but seductive smile of his.

"Pardon me sir…but no one calls me stupid." She could feel her eyebrow twitch in insult. NO ONE ever dared to call her stupid. Not even her own father, or her brother had the balls to call her stupid. People who dare call her stupid always pay dearly. Including this pervert.

"Oh, Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are the new maid right? And if I remember correctly, the new maid we hired was supposedly for my PERSONAL use. Meaning…I can say WHATEVER I WANT, DO WHATEVER I WANT to that new maid, meaning—YOU." The smug look on the naked pervert was so annoying; she wanted to peel his face off so bad. But before she could act, the naked pervert pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt the man bury his despicable face in her hair, as his filthy hands began to fondle her breast. She tried to struggle free from the embrace, but the pervert forced her into the wall, limiting her movement. His other hand kept a tight hold on her wrists, after she almost broke free.

"Lemme go…" She gasped, as the man began to lick the lines of her ear. She felt her whole body turn into a boneless mass of jelly. Her whole body felt so hot, like ultra summer hot, especially the areas where his hand touched. Her legs felt so weak, and to her, standing seemed like a tedious chore.

"Do you really want me to let go?" The pervert's breath made her gasp for more air, as it tickled the inside of her ear. She felt her face blush beet red, as the pervert began to trace the path from her ear to the curve of her neck. She wanted to say, 'YES YOU GODDAMN SICK PERVERT' but she was too speechless. Even though she felt so hot, her chest felt cold. Why? How?

The sick pervert continued his attack on her nape, forcing her to bow down. It was then when she realized her shirt had been already unbuttoned, and her brassiere unhooked. The sight of her exposed breasts fueled the tone-downed rage inside her, but she was too weak to retaliate. Instead, she felt her body begging for more. As the pervert continued lapping her skin, she felt her body move on it's own. Every time her skin comes in contact with that gross tongue, her body would wiggle and the spot where that gross tongue touched would start throbbing. In fact, right now, her whole body feels hotter and her pulse seemed to have relocated down between her thighs. She could feel it throb hotly, wildly, as the pervert's ministration continued. She wanted to pry the weirdo off her body, but her arms wouldn't obey her. She could only watch in ragged breath as the weirdo started to fondle her breast, while nibbling on her shoulder blade. Disgusting moans echoed throughout the corners of the room. She knew it was hers, and she didn't like it. She hated it. But her body doesn't seem to agree with that.

A loud gasped escaped her lips as the warm touch of the pervert's tongue touched her nipple. She felt her back arch, as if it was begging for more. Her body began to sway as her head began to turn on each side, as the attack continued.

_I can't take this…anymore…_

Her head spinning in such velocity, her body acting on it's own, the warm breath fanning against her exposed skin, the warm, wet touch of this despicable man's tongue on her nipples…is just too much…

"Stop…" She could only gasp the words now. The sick pervert allowed her to sink down to the floor, along with her skirt. With her wrist still bounded by the man's hold, she could only clench her fists in desperation. She needs to break free…She cant let this asshole take her dignity! Whatever happened to her dream of the uber romantic honeymoon, with a sexy hunk? The 100 candled light honeymoon suite, with a tub filled with milk and rose petals? NOOOOOOOOO---

She felt the pervert's hand pull down the garter band of her undies. Small tremors began to shake her entire body. "Please…stop…" She felt her tears roll down her cheeks in pure despair. How embarrassing! She had never cried in front of strangers in her entire life! But now…

The sick pervert stopped his ministrations. He even let her hands free. She felt a sigh of relief escape from her lips as the pervert finally heard her plea. But to her surprise, the pervert cupped her face, and began to lick the trails of her tears, kissing her tear soaked eyelids gently. Then he continued to leave a trail of kisses down to her shoulder blade—where she felt him linger a wee longer…

" Mmmm…there…a cute hickey for your cute face." The pervert smiled, as he stood up, quite pleased with his doing. She felt a wave of disgust as the pervert stood in front of her disheveled and violated body. She has never been humiliated like this before. But strange, her body seemed to ache more for that pervert's touch, as if it wanted the pervert to continue.

Blushing a bright hue of embarrassment, she stood up, gathering the remainder of 'clothes' she had, and with out any warning, slapped the face of the disgusting filthy pervert. For the second time. The sound echoed within the four corners of the room, as if it was celebrating her comeback. But she knew the consequences. If this pervert could humiliate her just like that, then he is also capable of hurting her. But instead, the pervert began to shake. Not in pain or anything, but in laughter.

Insulted, she dared to slap him once more, only to be blocked by the pervert's hand. "You are the first person to land a blow on my face twice. But then again, I think that's what makes you unique. You are so interesting." The man continued to laugh at her, while she stood in the spotlight of pure embarrassment and humiliation. She couldn't move. She was too scared. She didn't know what to do. Confused and hurt, she found herself crying, bawling like a little child. Sitting down on the floor, with hands covering her tear soak face, she continued bawling loudly. Her sudden outburst startled the pervert's attention. She heard his footsteps move away, then stopped. She heard the sound of a drawer being pulled open then closed, then his footsteps returning back. She felt a pair of hand pick her up, and helped her into a fresh long sleeve shirt. She watched in mute confusion, as the very same pervert who took off her 'clothes' button the oversize shirt. The pervert even wiped her face with a fresh towel, and made sure she looked 'fine'. Then, donning a robe, he picked up a bell and rang it twice. Within a quick passing of a minute, a small knock was heard.

"Is that you Shiho?"

"Yes Young Master. Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Tend to the Airen's needs." His voice seemed so hard and stern. So different from earlier. She felt her face blush as the fluid memories of earlier began to play within her mind. She bowed her head down to hide her face, but deep inside she didn't want to. She wanted to stare at that pervert's face. But she had to bow down. She has to!

"Sir---_The Airen_?" A touch of doubt and confusion reflected Shiho's voice. She waited for the man's reply, but nothing came. A long eerie pause settled, as she waited for the weirdo's reply. Instead, a nervous 'Yes' from Shiho filled the void

She felt a pair of small hands touch her shoulders, ushering her towards the exit. She wanted to lift her head up and get a last look at the pervert's face, but she couldn't bring herself. As the door slam behind them, she began to cry again, into Shiho's arms.

"I take it something happened between the Young Master?" her voice was so gentle and comforting, just like Manna's.

Nodding her head yes, she mutely followed Shiho, as she led her into a majestic room. It was a thrice bigger than her whole apartment, and about the same size as her old room back in ORB. She could tell the furniture was expensive, by their color and scent, just like a professional business minded person would.

"If you want to talk about it, I'll be happy to listen." Ushering her to a luxurious bath, Shiho began to fill the tub with warm water. Steam began to rise, as bubbles began to fill the tub. The sound of rushing water seemed to soothe her distraught mind, as she unconsciously began to take off her shirt. Even with the tub half filled, it was enough to soak her whole body. And as soon the haze began to settle in her tired mind, the memories form earlier began to play.

" I brought you fresh change of clothes, Airen Cagalli."

The word Airen shattered the lurid thoughts in her mind. Now's her chance to know what the hell is happening here.

"Shiho, do you know why was I abducted?"

"You were abducted?" Her voice seemed puzzled. She didn't know?

"Yeah. Couple of weirdoes barged into my flat and tied me up. Next thing I knew I was here."

"Oh, I see. I was not informed of that matter. I'm sorry."

"But, do you know the reason why I'm here?"

"Oh yes! To be an Airen Candidate, but it seems you already won the Airen title…"

"Airen candidate?"

"Yes. It's a sort of a contest where ladies from fine families or titles compete for the young Master's affection. The winner will have the title of Airen and shall be worthy of bearing the Young Master's child."

"You're making it sound like that pervert's sperm worth over a million bucks." She greatly hoped that that pervert would start sneezing like crazy.

"Well, you can put it that way. You see, the title of Airen is so prestigious, that hundred of potential candidates would literally throw themselves at the Young Master's feet."

"So basically, your Master is a whore magnet?"

"Airen Cagalli!! Such language!"

"Oh will you stop calling me Airen! I didn't sign up to be some random pervert's baby maker!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. But the least I can do is explain to you the Airen Tradition, and hopefully it'll help you understand the greatness of such tradition, a tradition unbroken over the span of almost a decade."

"Yeah yeah whatever…"

" You see, the Zala Family does not patronize children who are born outside marriage, or such called as bastards. It created such a problem to the family, causing a tremendous amount of havoc on the lineage and heirs to the family. But since it cannot be helped that the Master of the house can have lingering eyes, the council decided to create the Airen. Airen candidates are selected women from families with titles or in layman's term, rich. They are given the chance to win the affection of the master in anyway they can---"

"You mean the master gets to have sex with random women all?"

" Allow me to finish first, Airen Cagalli." _Her voice sounded irritated. I should tone down a bit._ : 3

"Given the case, the chances of something sexual happen between the Master and the women, the Council decided to take certain precautions. Each woman is given birth control herbs. Now, the Council provided birth control injections to inhibit unwanted births. Even the female servants are included, except those who are married, like me. The Council also has the Family physicians check on the women every month to make sure such law is being followed. It may take years before an Airen is named, and in the Master's case, Young Master's father, it took him a span of 15 years."

"15 years? Unbelievable! How about the Pervert master of yours?"

"With you named as his Airen, it took him 10 years."

"Ten—ten years? How old was he when he started?" _Unbelievable!_

"I think 15?"

"How—How many women?" she felt her hands shaking in disbelief. Such a long time, at such a young age. The thoughts of that pervert doing those disgusting acts on different women gave a tug on her heart. But why?

"For the Young Master? The potential candidates list reached over a hundred and fifty. But the final candidates were less than fifty. "

"Fif---fifty?" So many women. I bet all of them are all gorgeous and sexy. But why me? Why me? Her chest began to ache as the thought of 50 women doing those lurid acts on that pervert began to stream in her mind. She wanted to ignore the pain, since those 50 women doesn't concern her, but it wouldn't go away. She tried to search for a reason for the hurt, aside from the ridiculous reason called 'jealousy' and found one. Her pride has been hurt. But still, it seemed shallow to her.

"I'm not surprised if your Master contracted some STDs."

"Oh, the doctors made sure the Airen Candidates are all clean."

"I see…" There was a hint of dismay in her voice. She knew it wasn't for the Young Master not contracting any venereal disease, but the fact of 50 women—

"Anyways, Once the Airen has been chosen, it is up to the Master whether to hold a wedding ceremony or just have the Airen bear his child. In the last Airen's case, she was married to the Master, after being an Airen candidate for 6 months. She was a renowned artists and a daughter of a hospital CEO. "

"Was she pretty?"

"She resembles the Young Master a lot."

"I see. Where is she now?"

"She passed away just after the Airen tradition started for the Young Master. She really wanted to met the future Airen, but she her weak constitution finally caught up with her."

"Too bad."

"But the thing is, now that you are the Airen, it would appease her soul."

"Excuse me?"

"YOU were just deemed as the Airen of the Young Master. Remember, he called you Airen earlier…"

"I don't remember signing up for some whore contest. And I don't remember meeting some debauched person like your master is."

"You may not remember it, but it seems the master has met you before. He seems to be very familiar with you."

"You're kidding me right?" Could it be…Asuran?

"I'm not sure with the particulars, but I'm pretty sure he had met you before. Otherwise, he wont claim you as his Airen without going through the process."

"I see. Anyways, I'm getting up. Can you leave me for a bit?" The sound of water splashing and wet footsteps filled the bath. She found herself staring at her naked entirety in front of a hazy mirror. A bright pink bruise like spot on her shoulder blade caught her attention. Wiping the mirror clean, she took a clearer look.

"GODDAMN PERVERTED ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It took Shiho a while before she was able to calm her down. It was around 5 AM when she found herself lying in a humungous bed. Like you could fit three 600 lbs people on the bed, and they would still have space to roll around. Such a big bed for one person. It feels kinda lonely.

She didn't know what time she fell asleep or how long was she staring at ceiling. By the time she woke up, there was someone lying beside her. She couldn't see who it was, since she was under the cozy fluff comforter, but who ever it was, he/ she was a warm body. So warm that she found herself tempted to cuddle that person. But instead, she used her hands to find the gender of this person. If the chest is flat, it's a guy, and if its bumpy, definitely a girl! Half of her mind was hoping it would be a girl, but the pervert side of her wanted it to be a guy…to be _that pervert guy_…

Her hands began their search. And they made contact with hard toned muscles. Smooth sculptured back muscles, and sleek back curve—

Oh crap…

A soft muffled moan coming from the person made her stop. Frozen stiff on her side, she found herself blushing hard, and wide-awake. She must have woken up this person!!

Slowly, she decided to leave the bed. Turning gingerly to the edge of the bed, she quietly lifts her head up when suddenly the person turned toward her side, and an arm pulled her closer. Another soft moan came from the man, as it pulled her closer to the naked chest. Thank goodness this person was at least wearing pants! Taking a deep sigh, she gently lift the comforter off the man's face to quell her curiosity about the man's identity…

And the sight made her heart jump.

"Good morning my Amber Airen…wanna be my breakfast?

* * *

A/N :Watching too much yaoi made me write a quick update. Hope you like this serving... 


	3. Honey Lemon Tea

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Honey Lemon Tea_**

* * *

_**Earlier:**_

"I apologize for the calling you all here with such short notice." The moment such firm and deep voice was heard, the irritated Council member suddenly lost their annoyance and hushed their talks of business and leisure. The current Master of the House, Athrun Zala dressed in black Cheongsam suit, with his usual line of bodyguards entered the back door of the conference hall. The atmosphere inside the hall suddenly became heavy as the Council members welcomed their current Master. For such a young man to be able to carry such intimidating presence was unbelievable. With one look, he could silence the worst of men. Famed for his short temper and possessiveness, he was well feared by his men. And for his strict rules and heavy punishments, his name was enough to strike fear in anyone. Last month, another corporation succumbed to his hands after it betrayed its contract and tried to sell the ZAFT to the enemy, the Atlantic Federation. All of the CEOs were subjected to all sorts of torture, while their families were sold to slavery and prostitution. And the owner, watched in pure horror, as his wife was gang raped. Later, the man lost his mind and killed himself, followed by his ruined wife. This was enough to strike pure fear within his territories. Plus, the sudden visits he did to all of his business corporations and establishment, gave a sudden boost to his already booming economy.

"What important matter do you wish to discuss with us, Young Master?" They waited till he took his seat. He seemed to be in a good mood today, evidenced by the way he ordered his tea: Honey Lemon.

"I have decided on my Airen."

"This is such good news! May we ask, the name of such lucky lady?" Soft murmurs began to fill the silence. Each Council member sponsored a candidate. If a candidate is chosen, the council member supporting that candidate will be rewarded warmly, and his prestige will be added to the Family.

"Cagalli Yula-Athha." He nonchalantly replied as he received his tea from Andrew. From the corner of his eye he amusedly watched as the expression on his Council changed.

"Sir, of whose Family does she belong to?" The murmurs began to play loudly as their expressions soured.

"She's the daughter of the former King of ORB, who dissolved his own parliament, and established a new government. Technically, she's the Princess of ORB, and heiress to it vast fortunes." While sipping his tea, the image of his new Airen's sleeping face came into mind. After this lousy meeting, he'll be able to continue his interrupted fun.

"But—but she's not one of the candidates!"

"Who said the Airen should be one from the candidates? It's not like you people would be the one sleeping with my Airen."

" But she has not been properly introduced to you sir, and to the House!!"

"She was my classmate from before. My mother met her few months before she died. My father is her family's acquaintance. She's much much richer than any of the candidates you have, and I like her. Any more complaints?" How much he enjoys watching the sullen faces of this mock Council. Next time, he'll abolish this senseless charade. Keeping this useless Council is just a waste of money and time.

"Very well then prepare the needed documents. I wish to make this official as soon as possible." He was done with his tea. And still he's still feeling the need to sleep. Last night, he hardly had any sleep. And before he knew it, it was time for this meeting.

"Forgive us sir, but we cannot do that. Given her status and lack of formal introduction and exposure, we need time to fully investigate her capabilities."

"As what?"

"As your Airen, the future mother of—"

"Don't give me that bullshit." The blue china teacup met its end as it hit the wall. Shattered into pieces as a vent for it's master's anger, the Council members literally jumped in fear.

"But sir, please understand…we need time to---"

"I'm giving you a week…" Although his voice sounded mellow, the Council members could feel his hissing anger.

"But sir, with all the thing that needs to be done, we'll need at least half a year—"

"A month then…"

"But sir!"

"A month!!" His eyes narrowed to fierce slits, striking absolute obedience to his members.

"Very well then sir, a month."

Pleased, he stood up, dusting his fine suit.

"But sir, during that month, you will still need to visit the other candidates. Till then--"

"You don't need to remind me…Just make sure your work gets done within a month."

"Yes sir." He could hear the relieved sighs of the Council as the doors closed behind him. Now time to catch some shuteye.

* * *

"Good morning my Amber Airen…wanna be my breakfast?" He looked so sexy with his hair messed up like that. She could feel her heartbeat pacing faster, as the pervert sat up. She raked her mind of words to get back at this pervert or risk another encounter. But before she could even find a word, the pervert was about to lunge at her! 

With a quick reflex, her foot landed hot of on the pervert's face, followed by the other kicking him in the chest, pushing him off the humungous bed.

"Oh Shit!" She watched him fall off the bed, with his head first, and his feet up in the air. She felt this great to stand up and laugh back at him, but for some reasons, she chose to suppress it.

"What the hell was that for?" The pervert stood up, patting his head. He had this frustrated look on his face that some how seemed familiar to her, and at the same time look so cute.

"You're the first person to have the guts of kicking him straight in the face and kicking me off my own bed!" He sat on the edge of the bed, nursing his head. He really looks so familiar now, and a little cute. Like somehow, this atmosphere between them is very comfortable and common. As she raked her mind, the sudden rustle on the bed made her instincts fire up. The pervert was on top of the bed, walking towards her. And it was then when she was reminded of the events that transpired last night. That sleek, muscle toned body, with those chiseled abdomen, and strong arms…

_Oh why can't this guy know how to put a shirt on?_

She found herself scooting away from the pervert, until she had nowhere to back on to. Feeling cornered, she pulled the only thing next to her to cover herself: the comforter. The pervert somehow sensed that she was going to use the comforter, so he grabbed it before she can, and threw it across the room. Now she was defenseless

"So, can we finish what we started earlier?" He was now standing in front of her, with his seductive pair of emerald green eyes staring down on her.

"wha—what do you mean by that?" She knew what he meant, but somehow she found herself asking the most stupid questions. He smiled impishly as he squatted down. Cupping her face, he whispered, "I wanna fuck you." She found herself gasping for air as he began to attack the curve of her neck with his kisses.

"I—I—don't even know---you…" She grabbed a handful of bed sheets as she braced from the onslaught. Her heart was racing, and she was feeling hot again. Her limbs were turning into jelly, as she sat there helpless against his attacks.

"Mmmm…how cute. You still don't recognize me? If I remind you, will you have sex with me willingly?" She felt his lips form a smile against her skin, as his fingers began unbuttoning her shirt. She could feel the hot air filling the few empty inches between them, slowly draining her of her will…

_Will he really do it? Is he going to finish off where they left from last night? Then…it means—_

_No!_

A hard slap landed on the man's face. She didn't know how she did it, but somehow she's grateful she did. Because of that slap, she managed to stop this pervert from molesting her again. The man stopped and dropped his lecherous hands on his side. He sat there motionless, like somehow she really did hit a nerve. But is it really effective? She waited for any reaction from the man. Judging from last night, such attack can have some petty consequences, so she must be on guard.

A weird sad expression began to form on the man's face. Such a sincere and pained expression, you just can't help feel sorry for the lecher despite his earlier attempts. It's like you just want to take him in your arms and comfort him till that expression goes away…

Even though he's a lecherous pervert, that doesn't mean he's not capable of getting hurt, right? She can't help it anymore. Her arms want to take him into a comforting embrace and –

"Why can't you recognize me?" The man lunged at her, embracing her tightly. His chiseled arms locked around her whole body so tight, to the point of breaking her up, as his hard-toned chest press hard on hers. And his head, buried into the soft curb of her neck…

_Is he crying?_

"Don't tell me you forgot everything about me…" What is he saying?

"I don't understand…I don't recall meeting you from before…"She tried to pry him off her, but his lock on her was just too tight.

"We've met before…"

"From when? I don't recall meeting someone with the name Athrun or anything like that…"

"I didn't tell you my real name, because I know you'll be in danger…"

"But why would I be in danger?"

"Because you are dear to me…" She felt her blood rise to her head as the word 'dear' registered in her head. What the hell is this lecher talking about?

"Ahehehe…this is awkward…"

"You were my first friend. And you were always there with me. And you even promised…to always be at my side…no matter what…"

"No way…it can't be true…"

"That's right…I am Asuran."

* * *

A/N: I'm really happy you guys like Airen Maid! I thought it'll end up bad, but it came off opposite! Next time i'll make a thanks you spot here. Yay!!

Now to those who asked bout the title, it means Lover Maid or Mistress maid. A friend of mine said it's a chinese word for Mistress/lover, and it shares the same meaning with the same japanese word .

Okane ga nai is a manga and anime. But the manga's better.

Yaois? LOL I've been watching alot lately. But not enough to fuel my passion to write. So it kinda took a while. Thanks for those who supported my yaoi craze.

wah. about the 'after she died' part. It's edited now...


	4. Jasmine tea laced with brandy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Jasmine Tea laced with Brandy…8-o**

* * *

'Mmm…now that you know I'm Asuran, let's continue where we left off.' His face disappeared from her sight, only to feel his warm breath fanning against her navel.

'Wai—Wait!!' Acting purely on instinct, she grabbed his hair and yanked it away from her navel.

'I still don't get it!' She couldn't believe it. How can this lecherous, despicable man be the same kind and gentle Asuran? She wanted to deny the facts, but whenever her eyes meet his, there's this weird feeling inside her telling her to believe in him. To trust him. That somehow, those eyes she's staring at belongs to the same warm Asuran she cherished.

'Goddamn it! You don't have to pull my hair like that!'

'Ah! I'm sorry!' Strands of midnight black traced the lines of her palm. _Guess she overdid it a little._

'You said you'll have consensual sex with me if I tell you who am I?' He seemed really annoyed. So obvious that he's not the type who tolerates distractions that nice.

'I…I…I never said anything like that! I said, I wont have sex with someone I don't know!' She could feel her cheeks burned under his gaze. Gathering the pillows around her to form a 'barrier', she sat up in a fetal position.

'Then I asked you, if I tell you who I am really, you'll have sex with me consensually right?'

'And I didn't agree to that!'

'Wrong you didn't answer it. Meaning it's either yes or no. And in this case, I'll take it as a yes.'

'I still haven't acknowledge you as Asuran!'

'Mmm…so you want proof? How do you like your proof then?'

'Eh?'

'Ahh… let's see, first I'll start with the basics…Birthday is on May 18, blood type is A—'

'Those are nothing. You must have looked it up on some stalker sites.'

'Can you let me finish before you complain?'

'Meh. Whatever. Whatever you say, I still wont believe that you're Asuran.'

A sly smirk touched his handsome face. 'Let's see then. Just make sure you don't go off hitting me with those pillows. You're violent at times.' He tried to pull the pillows away from her, but she wont let have them. Instead, she tucked 2 of the pillow under her, 1 on each armpit and the rest tucked between her legs. 'I wont hit you without a reason. As long as you keep your hands to your self, you wont get any beating.'

'Heh. Well then. Where was I? Ah. Yes. You have a twin brother. Kira. Neither of you know who's the oldest, and for the heck of it, you claimed that you're the oldest.'

'You probably got that from snooping.'

'When it comes to food, you like to put chili sauce on almost everything. And you hate yogurt. Likes pork buns and chicken soup. Pho's, and beef steak. And Stewed Mushroom. Hates mussels and other shellfish.'

'Trivial. You're starting to sound like a human biography book.'

'You like dull colors with the exception of yellow. And I know the reason why. Because, I said yellow looked good on you.'

'Correction! 'Asuran' said it looked nice on me. And it wasn't the reason for liking that color! It was because of my hair color!'

He was enjoying this. Seeing her flustered face like that makes him feel all warm, not to mention a little hard on one part. But 'it' can wait. He'll savor her cute flustered face once the time is right. 'Lame excuse. Your first car was a Sky Grasper, of which you crashed into a pole after 6 months of driving it. Then you bought Strike Rouge. However it met it's early demise after Kira borrowed it. Now you're back on a Sky Grasper, since you're on a low budget. Currently saving up for an Akatsuki.'

'You just sniffed that out from a paparazzi.' But she knew better. She wasn't that famous to have other people know about those stuff. Unless this man is a stalker, that is. But no matter how she looks at it, the guy's telling the truth. It would be so easy to accept the fact if he wasn't such a pervert though. Actually a part of her was rejoicing, seeing how handsome and beefed up her Asuran has turned into. But the ugly fact of him being a pervert was a bit…disappointing. Well, men were made to be perverts, anyways.

'How about this. You prefer low-rise undies and push up bra because you hated it when people tease you flat-chested. But you're not, I think you're just not using the right bra. I mean it really fits in my palm and all. You're ticklish on the ear and nape. Very sensitive I must say! Also ticklish on the sides too!'

'You just found that out last night!!' Her cheeks were really burning! Damn! He doesn't need to go on real time detail!

'Mmm…lastly. You hated how people caste people by their status in life. Your relatives maltreated you and your brother after being born as twins. After losing your parents in an accident, you two were taken in by your godfather uncle, as his own. But after a year, your aunt decided to take in your twin brother, and took her name as his own. I believe you never told anyone about this. Am I right?'

She was silenced by those words. He's right. She has never told anyone about those things. Not even the private personnel inside the Residence, with the exception of Manna and Kisaka, whose loyalty are steadfast. Only one person. And that person is.

'Fine! Fine! You're Asuran!' She took one pillow and tried to ball it.

'Finally! Now can we—' Straight in the face the pillow landed. Followed by another. And another, and another. Dodging the incoming pillow, he lunged at her swiftly, pinning her down on the bed.

'Now…You'll let me fuck you…and it'll be consensual…just like we agreed on.' Licking his lips, grinning like the Cheshire cat. She could feel the warmth from his breath fanning against her face, as the weight of his body presses hard against hers.

'WAIT! WAIT!' She tried to push him off her, but to no avail. He had started his attack on the curb of her neck, tracing lines on that sensitive spot with his tongue, while his hand resumed it's exploring.

'I SAID WAIT!' A loud thud was heard, followed by a loud 'Fucking Hell' echoing within the corners of the room. She felt bad pushing his off the bed for the second time, but she still wants to prove one more point.

'What the fuck do you still want?' His face was really frightening. His eyes were screaming for blood and by the way his voice sounded like, means she really really pulled her luck hard this time.

' Uhmm…I remember, Asuran has one trademark. And he never told anyone about it. So—'

'Damn. I get it. You want me to prove it right? Fine! But after this, you'll be screaming in ecstasy and there'll be no distractions! ABSOLUTELY NO DISTRACTIONS! Even if you have to pee or shit, I don't giv a damn!'

She smiled. 'Yeah. Cool. Now then, kneel down.'

'Pardon?'

'I said kneel down.'

'What's the connection of kneeling down and proving the 'trademark?'

'Just shut up and kneel.' She watched him kneel with a malicious grin. So it seems he doesn't remember this 'trademark'.

'Now what?' She went off the bed and knelt behind him. Pressing hard against his back, she leaned over his ear softly whispering: 'Do you remember what the trademark is?'

He was too aroused to think. Just having her body pressed hard against his back, her breath fanning against his ear was just too unbearable. He may not be able to hold back anymore. Lurid thoughts on how he will be launching his attack on her filled his mind, making him unconsciously answer 'yeah'.

She grinned at his reply. Seems like he's too distracted for some reasons, reasons she doesn't really care for. Now if she manages to launch this 'trademark' attack perfectly, then—

'Very well then…' Hearing her seductive whisper tantalizing his ear was just too much. He could have cum if it wasn't for the trademark, that sent the 'aroused state' into 'cold snake'.

'GODDAAAAMMMMNET!!' Those were the words that came bursting out from the room as the door opened and a barely dressed Cagalli scampered away. Giggling like a mischievous child at her victory she went to find a good hideout until she can dress up properly and think of a plan. She already knew he was Asuran. All the things he had just said were things only Asuran can know. And unless Asuran was a gossiping jerk ass, he wouldn't have any other ways of knowing those things. And the trademark wasn't really a trademark, trademark. Well, in a way it is, since she did it to him once before. But not as hard as this one. Biting the junction between his neck and shoulder. It feels good as well as hurts the hell out.

Ah! She could imagine his face wincing in pain! EPIC!

But seriously, what happened to the Asuran she knew? He was kind and gentle, sweet and caring and definitely not a pervert! And what did he meant by her being in danger? That doesn't make any sense. What happened to him exactly?

Ah. She'll worry about that later. Right now, this flimsy shirt is not a good example of decency. She needs to find a decent clothes, and better make sure it's not one of those freakish cosplay-ish clothes like that maid suit. Hopefully, this room she randomly picked out of desperation better have decent stuff. And hopefully a window to escape to. But before she could even move, the door blasted open, and next thing she knew, she was all tied up and wrapped with a blanket, like an eggroll. Dearka was laughing impishly as he carried her on his back. She wanted to make him shut up, but the tape on her mouth sealed her quiet.

Could this be the end?

Nooeees!

-

When she came to, she was staring right into the devil's eyes. The devil A.K.A. Athrun Zala. A.K.A. Asuran. And he doesn't seem pleased.

'Like we agreed on earlier. No more distractions. I'm not gonna stop for whatever reasons. You've driven me to my limits and you deserve a really heavy punishment.'

'Ahehehehe. But you agreed on proving the trademark!'

'The escaping part wasn't a part of it.' He started his attack by unbuttoning her shirt by his mouth. Each time his lips or tongue touches her bare skin; a breathless gasp would escape from her trembling lips. But she desperately held her senses on.

'How-- can…can… can we have sex-- ah-- when we haven't --ah--even dated yet?' She could barely think with all these strange sensations dulling her mind. Feeling his tongue invade the depths of her navel, tracing the lines down to her abdomen was enough to have her mind careen out of it's shell.

'You--ah—haven't—ah-ah—taken--ah-ah-ah--me out for dinner—either.' Was he even listening? She could feel him roll off her undies, as his fingers caresses her soft sensitive spot. If this continues, she'll definitely going to lose it.

No more fancy dates. No more watching movies while making out in the dark. No more sweet surprises during dinner. No more holding hands while walking in a park or amusement center. No more…

This is the end.

And she can't even say 'NOOOOOEEEES'

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to make it as fun as the songs Sora Iro days and Arigatou felt like. Hopefully it does feels like that for you guys. Thank Soubi Agastuma for this update! Re-reading Loveless vol. 6-7 was really fun. I wanted to put Soubi's sexiness and humor in Athrun, but I'm not sure if the_** 'Soubi dosage'**_ here is even that evident. Also, I think I messed up my Ms-word tool bar. My italics, BOLD and underline, justification icons disappeared. And I dunno how to put them back! Help!

And lastly, this is the 'thank you part! I couldn't put a special thingy on your name, so just be patient look for your name! I really thankful for making my Fic a best seller…X-3

Any complaints, bring it on. I'll be happy to answer them and all…

**Junon:** Thanks! I'm really happy you liked it. And I do hope I'll see you more in my other fics as well!

**Panikku-Botan:** Kewl! Your name is Airen? Nice to meet you too! Hmm…US kinda sux when it comes to anime. But try the streaming sites. They carry some good animes too. And if you're somewhere in Socal, I may be able to point you to some anime stores who carry the manga.

**Kiki-hime:** There there. I uploaded another serving. Hope it doesn't leave you hanging…

**Hatake Itachi:** Thanks!I'm glad you like it! I do hope to see you in the later chapters

**Mikocho**: I'm glad you like it! I do hope to see you in the later chapters!

**Cagalli supporter:** LOL, let's see it's like having a really sexy stranger come up to you and say those words bluntly. Whatever your reaction to that, might be very likely how cagalli reacted to Athrun. The other candidates, hehehehe..yeah…XD About cagalli's family. Stay tune and you'll find out…

**Phebe:** I'm happy you liked it. This is the 4th serving. Hope you'll love it more.

**Phinkberry**: You have no idea how hyped I get whenever I see a review. It's like 'man, they want more! I need to write ASAP!' But my brain cells are on hike, so I wasn't able to do so. But now they're back! I'm thankful to be a part of your fave author's list. Really am. More about Athrun shall be revealed later in the series. And no, you don't bore me. The longer the review, the more hyped I get.

**Asucaga01:** I'm glad you like it! I do hope to see you in the later chapters Thankies a bunchie!

**Childish Vampire** : Here's the update! Hope you love it!

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**: Stay tune and you'll find out his reasons. Thankies again for reviewing!

**Canadian-Girl:** Stay tune and I'll spill more!

**Blossom Geisha** :meh. Even if I wanted to make it longer, my messed up icons and runaway brain cells wont cooperate. But I'll try to have them work double next time. Thanks again!

**Pacific Blue:** Blame it on Burger King for taking out their Portabello Mushroom! And Lockon's Death!

**Asga**: LOL. And another cliffiie for you. Sorry. The brain cells went out again

**CagalliRockz:** no need to apologize! It's okies.

**-Nico-:** can I hug you? I'm really flattered by your remarks! When I first read your review, you left me speechless and really red. My mum was like, wth are you blushing for? Me: don't you like it when somebody calls you talented? –excuse my retard mode-

**poon**i: Thankies. I do hope you'll stay tune with my fic till the end!

**mage666 **: LOL thanks for the compliment. Aside from being called evil, retard is also treated as a compliment. Hope you like the chapter 4!

**Shiloah** : LOL. You're one of the reviewers who always reminds me of double checking my works. And for that you're a life saver. Not the candy. As for your questions, stay tune. It'll be explain and answered soon . As for your other q's, I think I answered them over Y!M already. Again, thankies for the reviews!

**Wawiwap **:Thanks! I'm happy you like my work. Hope to see you in the later chapters!

**Aki Kaede :** I was reading Haou Airen while doing that chapter. I thought Athrun would really look cute in a Cheongsam.

**Asucagafan :** Good for you! And an update is granted!

**Milisante:** error fixed. About Athrun being all mean, stay tune and you'll find out! Thanks again!

**CagalliRules:** I'm glad you like it! I do hope to see you in the later chapters. Sorry for the lat update though. Had lots of stuff to do. And my mind wasn't with me…brain cells left for a hike without saying goodbye.

**I lovehershey:** you don't like Cadbury? Why? Cadbury's good. XD Anyways, hope chapter 4 answers your questions. And do hope you'll still be there until this fic ends.

**Minatsuki** : LOL I'm sorry. Been busy and all. But you do know that when I'm all free, I try to update as soon as I can right? Now, now, no more puppy eyes okies? Or else I might be tempted to bring you home. I want another puppy.

**Cara410:** I'm glad you like it! I do hope to see you in the later chapters. Also you are awarded with the FIRST REVIEWER AWARD FOR CHAP 3! Give your hands for Cara410! –excuse my retardation. Lack of sleep makes my retard self come out.

**Phinkness:** I'm glad you like it! I do hope to see you in the later chapters

Thanks you all!


	5. A cold cup of coffee

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A Cup of Cold Coffee**_

* * *

"Hey Shiho, Did you happen to see the maid outfit hanging behind the door of the guest bath?"

"Ah, Dearka. So it was yours after all!" Shiho smiled anxiously at the frustrated blonde. "Surely it's not some 'penalty' for your games again."

"Ah. Actually, yeah. Your Husband lost the bet about the Airen, and so now…" Telling such things to Shiho was something he was really dying to do. Lately, Yzak had been hot on his tail, snapping like some menopause lady with every mistake he does. Embarrassing that Albino Monkey to his wife will be the sweetest form of revenge for him. He doesn't care if she gets mad, as long as he can get back at that monkey…

"Oh. I see." Shiho smiled again.

"You're not mad or anything?" Dearka couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Why should I? I think it'll be a really nice idea to see him in such clothes."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Actually, I got a better idea! Wait here, I'll go get it."

"Pardon?" He watched Shiho disappear into the quiet corridor. Moments later she appeared again, carrying a huge box.

"What is that?" Shiho grinned as she opened the box. A black flimsy corset-like bathing suit, a bunny tail and ears, and a cuff, fish net stockings and black high heels. With Shiho's huge smile and poised gesture, Dearka felt a little bit awkward as he watched her take out all the contents of the box.

"Ahehehe. Shiho. You're brutal. You want your husband to wear a playboy bunny suit?"

"Yes. And while you're at it, do kindly take lots of pictures and a video if you can!" Shiho dusted the suit before putting it back in the box. She also combed the bushy tail and the ears with her fingers, before putting them back in the box. "Ah, The stockings will surely fit him. After all, his legs are really skinny. As for the shoes, this is a size 8 ½, so I think it'll fit him. He has such a cute feet, so I think this will certainly fit him."

"Uh, I think I'll stick with the maid outfit. This is just too inhumane."

"Aw, but I'm sorry. Airen Cagalli took it."

"Damn. But…Are you sure? I mean, this is your husband, and making him wear this kind of clothes…"

"I'll lend you my digicam. Take as much as you can ok?"

Dearka cautiously took the box. "Are you…really serious?"

"Of course!" Seeing that pure evil smile on Shiho's face gave Dearka a cold chill. Who could have thought such an innocent and sweet looking woman could be this cruel towards her own husband? Normally he doesn't feel this sorry for Yzak, for all that foul mouth and blowing temper he have, but just for this time, he's willing to give the poor guy his sympathy.

"DEARKA! SHIHO!" It was the Young Master's voice, clearly irritated. His loud voice roaring like thunderclaps all over the peaceful hallway, as he appeared out of nowhere, disheveled and garbed in his sleeping robes, with a really menacing aura hovering behind him. The only time he would sound like this is when something or someone went against his orders and pissed him really bad.

"Yes Young Master!" Although the two was startled by the sudden appearance of the Master, they managed to catch their composure quick enough.

"This is bad. Do you think the Airen did something bad again?" Shiho whispered as she waited for the Young Master to reach their standing.

"I think so. I mean, that new Airen is one tough cookie. This is the first time I had to chase after an Airen. Not only once but twice! I hope she doesn't get dejected or something. It'll be such a waste after all the Young Master went through."

"Dearka! Has Andrew left for ORB?" The Young Master boomed, with a voice that made Dearka literally jump. If it wasn't for the really really scary aura the Young Master is now emitting, Shiho would have burst laughing.

"Yes, Young Master. He has left for ORB early this morning to inform the Athha Household of the Airen's nomination and entrance to the Family." He was thankful that he was wearing loose slacks right now; otherwise the Young Master would have seen how his knees tremble.

"Very well then prepare the car. I need to go to the Hawke Manor. Tch." There was an obvious annoyance at the tone the Young Master used when he mentioned the Hawke's name. Coupled with the frown, the Young Master turn his attention to Shiho.

"Shiho, make sure that Airen gets all the training she needs in bed. Make her watch all kinds of porn or whatever. I don't care. Give her all the reference and shit you could find! I know Dearka and Yzak have a mountain of that stuff, make her watch all of those! She's soooo lousy in bed it irritates me. I'll be back in an hour or less. By that time, make sure she knows how to deal with things. Got that?" With that, the Young Master turned his back and left. As soon as the Young Master's figure was clear out of sight, Dearka burst out laughing, while Shiho's face turned into a blank slate.

"Bwahahahahaha. Looks like the Young Master wasn't satisfied by his Airen's skills. And now he's off to relieve himself at the Hawke's. Bwhahahahahha!! SO much for the King of Libido! Whatever happened o his legendary 3 Nights Marathons? Bwahahhahahahahha!!"

"Hush, Dearka. This is no laughing matter. I'm doomed. What if…what if…Gah! Damn, I need all your hidden crap. Right now, or else!" She began slapping Dearka's back hard, venting out her frustrations or was it? "I can't believe this. I have never expected Airen Cagalli as fiery as this. This is such an honor! I am truly happy for the Young Master! Dearka! Before you leave, the dvds ok? Or else." With one quick evil glare Shiho flashed at him, she disappeared giggling.

Damn. Thank Goodness he didn't went after Shiho. Now, more than ever, he's thankful he's not in Yzak's shoes.

* * *

It was a little past noon, when a loud blood curdling, rage-burning scream ripped the peace and serenity of the House into shreds. The servants immediately went to see what was the matter, after hearing such horrible scream, only to find raging Blonde, garbed in a terry bathrobe over a flimsy dress, carrying a baseball bat, has started to stalk the empty corridors. Shiho panicked over the sight of her new mistress, embarrassed at the indecent state the Airen was.

"My Airen Cagalli! Calm down! Tell me what has happened!" Shiho tried to take away the baseball bat from her trembling hand, as she ushered her back to her room.

"WHERE-IS-THAT-GODDAMN-PERVERT?" Cagalli was breathing heavily, eyes bloodshot in rage. Her voice was so deep and hoarse, heavy with the tone of annoyance, screaming for blood.

"Uhm, the Master left an hour ago, is there anything you want from the master? He had an 'urgent business' to tend to. I believe he'll be back any sooner now." She couldn't loosen her Airen's grip on the bat. Whatever happened between her Master and the Airen, must be really bad. She wondered thoughtfully how is she going to have the Airen watch all the dvds she just collected?

"GOOD. BECAUSE HE'LL PAY. HE DESERVES THE DIVINE PUNISHMENT OF DEATH!"

"Ah, my lady. You don't mind if I ask for the reason for your rage, may I?" She cautiously opened the door to the Airen's room. Also known as her Master Bedroom. Hopefully there would be clues as to what has caused the Airen's anger.

"THAT SICK PERVERT TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!! HOW DARE HE!! HE'LL PAY, I SWEAR! I'LL TURN THAT DICK OF HIS INTO A BLOODY PULP, TURN THAT PRETTY FACE INTO PASTE--" Cagalli was so deep in her thoughts of 'divine punishment', that she didn't realize Shiho had made her sit down, changed her terry cloth bathrobe into a more decent one. Shiho made sure the Airen was preoccupied with her ramblings, by randomly agreeing to whatever type of punishment the Young Master deserved for his crime. Carefully inspecting the bed for any proof of intercourse, she took every pillow, inspecting each nook and cranny for any blood.

None.

'…Then I'll hack his boner off, dice it and feed it to the dogs…'

She checked the comforter and the linens. None.

'…Then I'll shove a fire extinguisher up his ass…'

She checked the bed sheets. None. Except for the small spots of whitish stains.

'…then I'll boil his balls and feed it to him…'

Frowning a brow, she turned her attention on the still rambling Airen.

"Airen, does anything hurt in your body?"

"Huh?"

"Does your legs hurt? Or maybe your buttocks? Or between your legs, does it hurt? Anywhere?"

"Hmm…" She started touching her arms, then her tummy then her legs. "NO. Why do you ask? Just my wrists from that Pervert's grip."

"Ah, I see. So that's how it is." A discreet smile formed on Shiho's lips.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Ah, my Airen, I believe the Young Master hasn't touch, or taken away your virginity just yet."

"WHAT?! I woke up all naked! And that guy's not around! How else can you explain that?"

"Hmmm, maybe you fainted halfway through the foreplay? That's the only reason I can think of."

"Eh?"

"Yes my Airen, so now, can you kindly put away the bat now? I'll help you take a bath, then I'lll need you to watch some interesting videos."

"Videos?"

"Yes, My Airen."

* * *

"Uhm, Shiho, just what are these videos are for?" She watched curiously as Shiho prepared the dvd player. Shiho asked her which of the dvds she wanted to watch first. Almost all of them have really explicit covers with matching promiscuous titles. The only one she found decent was a 'hentai' dvd titled 'Another Lady Innocent.'

"And just what is a hentai? And where the hell is that perv?"

"These videos are your learning aid. The master said you lack a great deal of skills, and he entrusted me with the task of teaching you the skills you need. And these videos are, I believe the most perfect way to give you an idea of what skills you need."

"Uhhh, ok. But what the hell is Hentai? "

"Ah my lady, you'll soon find out. I'll fast forward the video for you."

"AH then that defeats the purpose of watching it!"

"You don't need to know the story, since the story doesn't have anything to do with the skills you needed." With an impish smile, Shiho fast-forwarded the video, skipping all the decent parts. There was a brief nudity, then--

'_Nnnnn--ah!--Ah!!'_

"WHA! Shiho! What the hell are you thinking!! Turn it off!!" Cagalli literally jumped off her seat at he sight of the couple having sex in the barn. A moment ago she was praising on how beautifully the characters where drawn, but after she saw the nudity and the sex part she turned beet red.

"My lady, this scene is not something to be embarrassed of! What they are doing is perfectly normal!" Shiho hid the remote control under the couch before the video started. She knew this would happen, that's why she chose the tv without the power buttons on the monitor itself.

"IT IS! BUT TO THEM IT'S NOT! FIRST OF ALL, THEY'RE DOING IT IN A BARN!"

"What's wrong with doing it in a barn?"

"WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES THEM?"

"Then someone sees them. Perfectly simple."

" BUT—BUT!!ARGH! Just turn it off!"

"MY lady! Arent you at least curious why the lady in the video looks like she's enjoying it? You must watch this and learn!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEES!!"

* * *

When Athrun arrived, the first thing he asked for was his Airen's evaluation from Shiho. All that Shiho could say was she made sure the Airen was watching the videos properly, giving her a general idea on the what and how things of her the sex ed. A wicked smirk touched Athrun's lips as he head out to her room, to see the fruits of having her watch more than two hours of hentai videos. This better have fruits or else…

From the outside, he could hear the labored breathing of the female protagonist of the hentai clip. He couldn't help but smile, as his wild imagination came into play. His 'what ifs'…

What if she's playing with herself?

OR what if she's naked and all horny?

Or, will she pounce on me when he open the door?

ARGH! He cant take it anymore! With his libido high and rising, he opened the door; fervently hoping one of his fantasies will come into play…

Instead…

He found her sleeping, face flushed and drooling, sprawled on the floor of hentai videos. Sighing, he gathered her up, lifted her and took her back into their room. So much for his hot 'what ifs'. He laid her gingerly on the bed, loosening her shirt as he pulled the covers on her.

"And here I was thinking you were either gonna attack me with a sledge hammer or pounce on me. AH, whatever. I think I can last for another day with what happened earlier." He smiled as he laid beside her, thinking about what just happened between them earlier.

"_Fu—Ah— Ah--" _

_Her breathless moans were like the perfect melody to his ears. After all that pain he had gone just to reach this stage. To finally conquer her entirety and make her a complete woman. Finally, those lurid dreams of making love to her will now become a reality. He'll be saying goodbye to all those fantasies he had concocted through all these years. To all those things he had learned from those other candidates will be put on the test. All the pent up energies…_

_Finally. At last!_

_Yes. Today, she will truly be his airen. The one and only woman who will carry his child. And today will be the first of their endless times together._

_He had explored every inch of her body, leaving trails of hot, wet kisses, touched every valley and crevice with his marauding fingers. With each contact his lips made on her bare skin, a red mark would claim that spot, like a neon sign saying he had been there, therefore he now owns that spot. He bathes each of her breasts with hot kisses, topping off each nipple with a soft nibble, while kneading the other. He could feel the pounding of her heart, as he traced his way from her chest, down to her abdomen._

_And lower. And lower. Each inch of skin marked by his kisses._

_And lower. Down to her--_

_Gently sliding a finger into her innocent fold, careful not to hurt her. He felt her body jerk, and her breathing labored. In and out his finger came, first in slow rhythmic motion, then into fast undulating rhythms, as another finger joined in. Her gasping has gotten louder, as his pacing increased. Her head tossed, hands tightly gripping the bed sheets to the point of tearing them away._

_Argh. He can't take it anymore. He has to do it now. _

_But…_

_Is she ready?_

_His wet fingers told him yes. _

_But, just to be sure… a little more…wouldn't hurt…her…_

_Patience my hardened friend…soon you'll be inside paradise._

_Gathering her boneless body, he hoisted her up on his lap, with his hardened 'friend' lying against her wet folds of flesh. With slow undulating motion, he began rubbing his hardened 'friend' against her wet folds; while his hands cupped her buttocks supporting her. A soft moan was able to escape from her mouth before he plundered her lips with his. He felt her arms lock around his neck, tightly, as if she was holding for support._

'_Support'?_

_A meek smile of victory appeared briefly on his lips, as he increased his pace. The feeling of his manhood rubbing against her wetness has just sent his self-control out of the window. He knew he was gripping her buttocks hard, that he wasn't just kissing her neck, he was already nipping it. The feeling of her weight upon his hardened shaft was sending his consciousness into spiraling colors. And her laboring moans playing along the wet sounds the rubbing of their bodies were making, was just driving him insane. _

_He could feel her reacting to his movements now. Her body undulating in the tune of his rhythm, her hands unconsciously wandering against his, exploring each muscle with utmost curiosity. Although he wasn't quite sure if she was aware of what she was doing, it amuses him to see her respond. And this just made it sweeter. _

_Heh. A little more. And yes. It'll be paradise. Just a little more._

_But how long can he beef up his self control when he can't hold it back anymore?_

_He felt his entire body went rigid, spasmed, his breathing as labored as hers, as all his pent up energy went flying with full colors._

"_Ah—Cagalli!" With her taut body tightly wound around his, they both collapsed into the bed like lumps of jelly._

_--_

_It took him a while to gather his thoughts. So much for 'paradise'. He smiled as his good ol' hardened 'friend' made its presence known-- ready for another attempt on taking the 'paradise'. With his arm acting as her pillow, he pulled her closer, shutting away all the spaces between them. _

"_Cagalli?" Her forehead damp with sweat, stray strands of hair covering her face. Gently kissing her forehead, he brushed away the lost strands off. He wanted to see the face of his beautiful Airen…_

"_Fuh. How dare you pass out on me, when I haven't even put it in…" Dismayed He sat up and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Wiping her sweat lined forehead, kissing her eyelids gently._

"_Meh. Might as well get a quick nap. Then Maybe Meyrin can help this frustration out."_

* * *

_A/N: NOt the best lemon, I'd say. A little soft, I must say, since that's my real aim. And No, he hasnt taken her maiden head yet._

_Another Lady Innocent is a show not for kids. Meaning, it's not for the ages below 18+ But as if you guys are going to listen to me. I warned you._

_Also, I might, I repeat, I MIGHT not be able to upload this coming June till August. Why? Because I'm starting Summer Sem. Finishing this chapter took me quite a while since I had some problems of my own that really shook my being. But then again, I'm the person who ends up doing other things instead of finishing things that are more important. So it depends. Dont rush me. _

_Also, I'm planning on another fic. it's actually an Anthology, entitled BLACKMAIL. 5 stories, all with something to do with blackmailing one of the characters or something of sort. So far, I already have 3 stories brewed up. 2 more. And yes, it is SMUT, and so far, the 3 stories are all AsuXCaga. _

_So there. HOpefully my upcoming instructors wouldnt turn up like some hell hounds turned loose. Argh._

_School. I hate you now. Why does one needs to go over the grueling cycle of going back to college again. Yeah. I'm back to the freshies year again. new college, new crap. _

_Spare me my hide!_


	6. A Cafe Latte for Two

_**A café latte for two?**_

Strange warm feelings throbbing throughout every nerve and fiber of her being slowly stirred her sleeping mind. There was an unusual weight on top of her, but it didn't bother her that much. Her senses were being overwhelmed by the hot warmth vibrating all over her. It was as if her entire body was set on fire. The pounding of her heart beats loudly inside her ears and her pulse seems to have relocated itself in between her inner thighs.

Fluttering her still dreamy eyes open, a pair of emerald green orbs greeted her. She heard someone moan, as she felt something damp and hot touch her lips, slowly parting them. A wet intruder entered her mouth, engaging her submissive tongue in a wet play. She could hear slurping sounds, but it still didn't register in her mind that it was actually happening.

Am I dreaming? She thought, as the kiss ended. She felt something nibbling her lips tauntingly, as she gasped for breath. She felt something wet and hot touch her cheeks, trailing up towards her ear, where the soft fanning of this man's breath began to tickle the inner layers of her ear. Gasping breathlessly, as the man invaded the inner sanctum of her ear, nibbling her earlobe playfully, tongue lapping and slurping the layers. She could hear the wet motions the tongue made as it invaded her ear's layers, intensifying the pleasure. At the same time, she felt something rubbing and tweaking her nipples teasingly. Still half asleep and oblivious to her surroundings, she unconsciously grabbed one hand and pressed it harder on her mound. She heard the man chuckle, as he continued his rain of kisses downwards, towards the soft curb of her neck. There, the attacks were intensified. The soft wet nibbles on her neck and nape were so magnified, that she had to brace herself. The man continued his trail downwards, stopping briefly at her collarbone to leave his trail of wet kisses, then continued heading down to her chest. When she felt the first touch of the man's tongue on her sensitive peak, she felt her body melt away.

The weird sensations were becoming too much for her to bear. It was as if she was about to lose her mind if these onslaughts were to continue. She felt her thighs rub painfully against her flannel cloth of her pajamas, as she trying to prevent something from coming out. Her whole body was trembling with this weird sensations, and with every touch this man lays on her body, it would automatically flinch or arch in pleasure.

But when the man dared to invade her inner thighs, it burst open her consciousness. Although still dreamy, her mind was loud and awake. Her first actions were to push off the entity on top of her, and grab something to cover her exposed entirety.

"Good Morning, My dear Airen." The nonchalant smile of Athrun Zala magnified her shock, as she realized that it wasn't a dream. SHE WAS ACTUALLY RESPONDING TO THIS MAN'S ADVANCES!

"Wha—what are you doing?" she was horrified at her state. Her shirt was rolled up, leaving her breast exposed.

"Do you really want me to tell you? Do you want it in full details?" He tried to pull away the linens she was using to cover her body, as he smirked.

"There's really no use in hiding, I've seen it countless times. And they're beautiful. It's like each part was carefully measured and customized to my desires…."

She realized the harsh reality, as he snatched away the flimsy barrier she had.

This is it. She thought miserably as she tried to choke back the tears brewing in her eyes. Looks like there's no other way but to give in, and let her pride and dignity shatter away…

She closed her eyes, as she fell stiffly in his arms. Despite that her eyes were closed shut, small trickles of tears began to escape, tracing her face. The embarrassed hues of red colored her face brightly, as she bit her lips. She'll just let this man do what he wants. She won't resist anymore.

When suddenly, she felt herself drop down on the soft mattress and felt Athrun leave. She opened her eyes cautiously, allowing the tears to flow more freely. She watched in awe as Athrun snatched his robe hanging on the chair and covered his sculptured back from her eyes.

"I won't touch you anymore. The last thing I want from you is your hate and your anger. You can leave this mansion whenever you want. I won't bother you anymore." His tone pierced a cold hole inside her heart as she heard the door slam. And in her solitude, she felt a new surge of tears falling. Only this time, she isn't sure why she's crying.

* * *

With trembling hands, she pulled her clothes from the dryer. Shiho wanted to do it for her, but she refused. Shiho understood her meaning behind this, so instead she excused herself, so she could prepare her lunch. According to her, it was her last chance to serve her as her Airen.

As she folded her shirt into her gym bag (that was brought in by Dearka on the first day, apparently), she wondered about the strange heaviness inside her. She's supposed to be happy, right? Finally, she'll be able to get away from that lecherous man's grasp. She can finally continue her plan of living an 'ordinary' life, away from those absurd responsibilities that came along with her name. But why is her heart breaking? Why was she hurt when he said those words? Is it because she's breaking the promise she made with him, back when he was still the gentle Asuran? But it wasn't her fault! He was the one who changed and caused this wedge between them. It wasn't her fault…

That's why she shouldn't be feeling this pathetic…

She should be…happy?

She should be, right? Because finally, she can move around freely without being cautious or wary of her surroundings. She doesn't have to bar the doors before going to sleep, or taking a bath. She doesn't have to devise plans on how to escape from the walls of this mansion. No one's going to force her into watching those disgusting porn movies or read those gross porn magazines. No one's going to tail her around, keeping an eye on every move she does. For the past few days that she had spent here, those were the daily routines of her life. She left her home because she refused to take in the chokehold of her name's responsibilities yet here she is, facing the same uncomfortable surrounding. But why can't she shake this feeling of regret? Was there any difference in her life from before and the life she had briefly lived within this mansion's walls?

Was it because he was there?

She closed her eyes. She could still remember the day when they both promised to be that they'll support each other's weight. That no matter what, they'll be there to carry each other's loads, no matter how heavy it is. That their parting will be only brief; the next time they meet, they will be forever being together. Cheesy as it may sound, they both meant what they said.

For they knew what is it like to be left alone…

"Airen Cagalli? Your lunch is ready." It was Shiho, with her ever warm smile. She quickly stuffed her shirt inside the bag, and followed Shiho's lead.

An eerie, awkward silence that had somehow made its nest within the dining hall, made Cagalli lose her appetite. The dishes served before her were really good, she could tell simply by smelling it. The perfectly cooked steak drowned in mushroom sauce, with steamed broccoli and mashed potatoes for the sides. But she just doesn't have the appetite to eat.

"Uhmm..Shiho, thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you, I don't know how I would have been able to survive these past few days. I mean, every day I get molested by that pervert, and—"her voice began to break off, as her vision began to blurr with tears.

"I've been wanting to get out of this mansion. I dreaded the night fall, or even the mere thought of being alone with that man. But somehow…somehow… I feel like…" She couldn't continue anymore. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She felt Shiho's arms embrace her gently, patting her head.

"I understand your feelings, Airen Cagalli. I must admit, the Master's ways are kind of rough and rude, with no hints of considerations for your feelings. But that's just how the Master is." Hearing those words, Cagalli's tear stained face bobbed up, almost hitting Shiho's chin.

"NO HE'S NOT! HE WAS UBER NICE BACK THEN!!! BUT NOW!!! NOW!!!"

"Ah, it must be back when Miss Leonore was still alive."

"His mother?"

"Yes. The Master aired Ms Leonore greatly, he was the perfect child. But after she passed away, the Master was forced to take after his father's steps quickly. It wasn't like he hadn't been preparing to inherit his father's heritage, but he was suddenly overwhelmed by the responsibilities he had to take in, and the kind of attitude he had before would not guarantee his survival in this kind of work. Also, the Master was aware of the pressure the Council had been pressing on his parents because of Ms. Leonor's ailment and his apparent soft attitude. They wanted Master Patrick to get a new Airen and sire a new heir to replace the Master if he were not to change. Master Patrick refused, and thus Athrun forced himself to change into the man you know now."

"But…"

"I'm not trying to defend the Master's side. I too, would be offended if I were to be forced into doing something I am against. But I am merely trying to clear up any confusion to the best of my skills."

"Ah, thanks then. But…I think I'll still go."

Shiho's eyebrow twitched in irritation at her Airen's reply. Psh. Her attack didn't work! She was hoping that revealing the pitiful side of the Master would convince her to stay, but…Argh! Time for Plan B!

"I see. But you know, among all the Airen candidates the Master had, you were the only one who was given any special treatment."

"Special treatment?"

"Yes. He never force forced you, am I correct? The other Airen candidates didn't have the option to say no. Also, they were not allowed to stay here in the Mansion. They have to be summoned by the Master before they could enter the Mansion. They were also not allowed to spend the night over. They have to leave immediately, after doing whatever services they were asked to do. They were never allowed to sleep with the Master. But you, Airen Cagalli, you were never restricted in any way, compared to the other Candidates!"

"…"

"Also, it was only with you when I saw the master actually look happy."

Cagalli didn't answer. Instead, she picked up her fork and took a piece of broccoli.

Inside Shiho's mind, she had already started a radical cheer for joy.

Mission Accomplished!

* * *

Athrun Zala stood by the window of his study room quietly as he watched the car pull over the front lobby. It was the car he assigned for her departure. In a couple of minutes she'll be boarding that car, and soon, she'll be away from his grasp. He felt pathetic as her tear stricken face from earlier came to his mind again. He had forgotten how many times that face had broken his heart, and since then he was not able to concentrate in his work.

He wanted to treat her gently, to cherish her above anything else. But he failed. Instead, he ended up hurting her feelings, earning her hate and anger. He even made her cry! Thus, she was forever away from his reach.

If only he could turn back time, and change back to the Asuran she knew. That way, she wouldn't be giving him that sad face. That way, the only expression he'll be seeing from her would be that cute smiling face, the one he was so addicted to.

But he already killed that side of him. He had to. If he wanted to honor his mother's death, he had to kill 'Asuran'. He didn't want his parent's sacrifice lead to waste. If he wanted to avenge his mother's suffering, he had to cast out that pathetically gentle side of him…

Even if it means letting her go…

He felt his chest grow heavier. Since the half of the car was blocked from his view, he couldn't tell if she's about to board the car or not. The only way he could tell was if the car starts its engine.

And it did.

He couldn't bear to see her board that car. He pulled the curtains closed and went back to deal with his work, piling on the table. There was a café latte that had gone cold from waiting for him. He hated cold coffee, but he wasn't in the mood for calling in another serving. He'll just have to deal with it.

As he took a sip, he grimaced at the coldness of the coffee. And what happens next made him spill the coffee all over his work.

"ATHRUN ZALA!!!!!!!!!!" the door literally blasted open, as the loud voice thundered. It was the blonde who was supposed to be leaving today….dressed in a maid outfit.

He was speechless for various reasons:

She was supposed to be leaving. Just when he already prepared his ego for it.

Why is she wearing a maid outfit?

How'd she know where to find my study room? Isn't it supposed to be off limits even to Shiho? The location of his study is limited only to Dearka and Yzak. Anyone who dares to trespass would be given severe punishments. Yet…

What the fuck am I going to do with my work now? It's drenched in coffee for shit's sake!

Am I suppose to be happy or what?

"Uhh..What are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be leaving today? And why are you wearing that?" His face was a portrait of confusion. He doesn't know whether to laugh, get mad, get irritated or be happy. He was so confused but he was still able to notice her heightening color. It must have taken her a lot of guts to wear that outfit, much less barging in like that.

"I feel bad for you, since you have nobody left to console you, that's why I'm staying! But you're not allowed to touch me! Unless you properly ask me out! And you have to take me out for dates too! And mind you, my tastes are expensive..." he chuckled softly as he stood from his table. As he approached her, he was silently thankful. As he nodded his head to every demand and rule she laid out, he invaded the remaining distance between them, and wrapped her in his arms, silencing her rants with a gentle kiss that slowly turned into a passion laden one, as soon as he was able to confirm that she was 'allowing' him to do so.

He saw her face turn beet red, from his preemptive strike. As he pulled away, a delicate strand of their saliva bridged their lips.

"Just so you know, this is a special consideration. I'll seriously kick your butt and leave this mansion if you dare to pull a move on me." She smiled stiffly, still from the embarrassment of wearing the maid outfit.

"Hmm? Really? Then can you make another consideration?" He whispered gently into her ear, as he slipped a hand under her lacy shirt, slowly making its way upwards, to her cupped bosom.

She smiled, as she leaned forward to his ear and whispered: "Sure, then after wards, I'll have Shiho call the car again, and I'll be off."

He quickly withdrew his hand and frowned. "Very well then, go get me a coffee. I need one."

"As you wish, My Master."

* * *

**_Hawke Mansion_**

"Meyrin, did anyone come during my absence? I noticed the Earl Blue Porcelain tea set is out." As always, when it comes to a certain man, Luna couldn't help feeling giddy. Even though she wasn't chosen as an Airen Candidate a few years back, she was still hopeful that one day she would be able to capture that man's eyes. She would dress up and would try to act a bit more exaggerated than usual when that man would come and visit her sister, Meyrin. So when it was later decided that Meyrin will be the one doing the visitation, she felt a piece of her heart crumble. It took her quite a while before accepting the fact of her 'defeat'. And as a form of acceptance, she had her hair cut down, much to her sister's surprise.

"Ah, yes. Athrun came by. He was here few days ago, then again, yesterday." Meyrin innocently poured a serving of rose tea for her sister, as she hummed a familiar melody. Luna's eyes beamed. So the rumors about him having an Airen were a bluff after all?

"So, how was it? I mean, what did the two of you do?" She knew it wasn't her business to intrude about her sister's privacy, but she couldn't help it. She must know! It's the only way she could calm the raging storms inside her heart…

Storms that had been raging much worse than before after hearing the news about the Chosen Airen.

"Ah, he just came to chat. Apparently he's having troubles back at the Zala Residence. He just wanted someone to talk to about normal stuff, away from his life's politics." Meyrin took a small bite from her chocolate truffle, indulging in its sweetness, oblivious to the growing annoyance in her older sister's face.

"He came here to chat? You two didn't do anything?"

"Anything?"

"Anything. Ugh. Like make out? Like having sex?" She was getting seriously frustrated and annoyed at her sister's naiveté and gullibility.

"Ah, no! Why would we do that? He already has an Airen! It's the girl he knew back from his middle school years up till high school." Meyrin's innocent reaction added to Luna's irritance. The childish flare in Meyrin's eyes meant nothing to Luna's burning anger inside.

"Don't you feel betrayed? You were a candidate for like 5 years! You've done lotsa shit with him that you've never done with anyone! And isn't he your first crush?" Why are you so stupid, Luna thought. If Meyrin wasn't her only sister, she would have had her thrown in front of a running train. Thank heavens for her unending patience in dealing with her sister's stupidity!

"If you meant sexual relations, no, we never had that. He said he prefers the older Airen Candidates than dealing with my 'inexperience'. And also I don't feel betrayed about anything. He already made it clear that he has no interest in me aside from being a friend."

"Ugh. Unbelievable!" Luna slammed her tea cup down and left, leaving Meyrin dumbfounded.

She was willing to bow down and accept defeat for the sake of her sister's happiness. She gave up on him because she thought her sister would be happy with him. But how dare he ruin that simple wish! How dare he trash her pride like that! Of all people!

He dared to humiliate LUNA MARIA HAWKE'S PRIDE?

He and that Airen bitch will pay.

She'll make sure that bitch will learn what it is like to face the wrath of a Hawke…

* * *

**Rinne's Rambling:** Yay! Finally! LoLz. Now can you guys drop those deadly weapons? Please? I really was busy. I know I promised I'll update last fall, but I got tons of projects to deal with. And back then, I was working on Last Song, so I can only deal with one fic at the time. Not to mention some reader made some off-ish comments about this fic. So go hunt that person, not me. XDDD

BTW: the numbers wont appear on the text so I decided to put them in the center. And dont forge to thank C.C. for the Beta Reading. Without her, this fic would be just a piece of cofusing ecchi...XDDD

Off topic: I WANT TO GO TO ANIME EXPO NEXT YEAR AGAIN!!!!


End file.
